Searing Blindness
May 7th, 1962 Moscow Weapons Testing Facility The cold war is at its peak at the First World and Second World are racing to have stronger weaponry. Russian scientists are testing a new aerosol that could potentially be used in interrogations to psychologically torture enemy soldiers. The testing consisted of 8 men all in separate cells with the aerosol pumped in the cells with progressive heaviness every 2 hours. The first thing the subjects had exhibited was a burning sensation on the epidermal skin layer that increased and decreased sporadically in pain levels. Not much else had been noted apart from a slight facial tic. May 8th, 1962 The second day of the study on the aerosol which has been dubbed "Решение разума" or "The Solution of Reason". The scientists have decided that, to avoid other variables to the experiment, they needed to allow the subjects to socialise with each other. The interactions seemed mostly timid in tone but the words usually exhibited an aggressive nature. The facial tic has progressed into twitching. This has led to those running the study to keep an eye on the twitching. When asked how they felt, the subjects said something along the lines of "Я ничего не чувствую. Все размывается в моих глазах и разуме. Освободи меня сейчас!" or "I do not feel anything. Everything is blurring in my eyes and mind. Free me now!" The comment they kept making about their visions blurring is strange as it means that Mind Breaker wasn't just affecting the frontal lobe, but also the occipital lobe, meaning that it could also be used on the battlefield to handicap enemy soldiers. May 9th, 1962 After sifting through neurological files, the group of scientists have found that speech is controlled by a part of the brain known as "Broca's area" located in the left hemisphere of the frontal lobe, meaning that, as The Solution of Reason affected the frontal lobe most prominently, it may loosen the speech centres, making the recipient speak the truth. With this information, the chief scientist asked the subjects personal, incriminating questions both in person (wearing a suit to avoid personal affection by the solution) and via the speakers as the circumstances affect a person's speech patterns. The strangest thing was when he made his visits to the subjects to ask them the questions, they were nothing more than decrepit humanoid creatures with pale, Gray-ish skin and slight cysts on their foreheads and the backs of their heads. They were laying down. when asked to get up, they tried but had trouble doing so. At this point it became clear that it started to affect the cerebellum which was good as that disallowed captured soldiers from attempting to escape but it was also an issue as it may lead to affect to the spinal chord eventually executing the recipient. When asked the incriminating questions, the subjects gave instant and detailed answers that seemed to line up with their behavioural and psychological profiles before the experiment began. May 10th, 1962 This one started off seeming like the subjects had gained an immunity to The Solution of Reason as they had not been responding to the scientists. It eventually dawned over them that the subjects might be dead due to The Solution of Reason reaching the brain stem and shutting the brain down. The scientists decided that they should send some security guards to check on the subjects. When they checked on the cells, what they saw was horrifying. The bodies were May 11th, 1962 May 12th, 1962 May 13th, 1962 May 14th, 1962 May 15th, 1962 May 16th, 1962 May 17th, 1962 Я избежал этого забытого эксперимента. Они все мертвы. Все они. Ученые, охранники и другие предметы. Я единственный оставшийся в живых. Я номер 3. Я не тот, кем был. Когда я покидаю этот объект, я должен освободить свои смертельные фантазии и отомстить правительству за то, что он сделал для меня. 666 Category:Military Category:Science Category:AltLang Category:Diary/Journal